The Lab Experiment
by nny27
Summary: Eh heh... Before they became the Tallest, Purple and Red did experiments in a lab... what was created was...um.. well... just read and you'll find out... eh heh...


She stood there, thinking. Thinking about her origins, wondering when and WHERE she was born.  
  
Xion was a girl. A very strange girl. She was adopted a day after her birth, or so she thought. She really didn't know much about herself or her past. It disturbed her to think about it.   
  
As she thought on the subject, she grasped the small opal pendant that hung about her neck. It shined brightly in the morning light. Inlaid with gold, the pendant also contained a small, dull ruby. This pendant had always been with Xion and, to her, represented her mysterious past. Even her adoptive parents admitted that they knew nothing about it. She sighed as she headed out the door.  
Once outside, she noticed that her companion, Dib, was waiting for her. He smiled at her arrival and she politely smiled back although the problem still plagued her.  
Dib had known Xion most of his life. After all, they WERE next door neighbors. But, despite the fact that he had known her for what seemed like an eternity, he knew very little about her  
Xion was a tall girl, standing at about '5,9'. She was a mild mannered teen for the most part with brown hair and hazel eyes. Her companion, Dib, had the same eyes and a wild spike of black hair that fell over his face. He was the same height and was often seen dawning a black trench coat. It gave him the appearance of a calm and, in Xion's mind, very cute CIA-ish type of guy. She walked happily by his side until they made it half way to school(skool for those who are REALLY obsessed with Jhonen stuff).   
"What's wrong, Xion?" he asks.  
"Hmm?" she says as she looks up.  
"What's wrong?" Dib repeats as he turns to gaze in her eyes. "I want you to be happy."  
"Oh, I am," she says as she returns his gaze.  
"I'm glad," he replies as he embraces her. "Then let's both be happy," he puts his lips next to hers, closing his eyes as he goes. Xion accepts it, letting him hold her tight against his body.   
From somewhere down the street come two people. One is a girl with glasses and short, curly, brown hair and sea hazel eyes. The other is... well, he just IS.  
"Why don't you two get a room?" the girl says as she approaches with her companion. Dib and Xion part, looking at the girl who addressed them.  
"Hello, Chaotica," Xion says as she breaks from Dib's embrace. "Gimme!" Xion outstretches her arms, motioning for a hug from Chaotica.  
"Aww... why do I have to be the karma magnet thingy?" Chaotica asks as she gives Xion a hug.  
"Because," she replies, "We like you!"  
"Damn...I was afraid of that."  
"Hello, Dib," Chaotica's companion suddenly says, an evil look on his face.  
"Hello, Zim," Dib says, eyes narrowing to the point of slits.  
"Hello! Break it up you two!" Chaotica says as she stands between them, waving her arms wildly, trying to get attention.  
  
The four continue walking, Dib and Zim constantly glaring evilly at one another. They finally make it to school and split up for classes. Dib and Xion going one way, while Chaotica drags Zim in the opposite direction.  
After school, they meet once more, this time with yet another person. She is about the same height as Chaotica (which I won't mention because I choose to live a few more days) and has strawberry blonde hair. She too, wears glasses and her eyes are the color of storm clouds(very spooky in my opinion).  
"Alex?" Xion starts to ask. " Why do you think those two fight so much?" she points to Dib and Zim, both of which are trying to push the other onto his ass (or nearest hard object as the case may be).  
"I dunno..." Chaotica and Alex reply.  
"I mean, c'mon! Look at them!" Xion gestures toward Zim and Dib who are still at it. " Those two would KILL the other if ever they got the chance!"  
"Mmyep," Chaotica agrees. "Perhaps it's some sort of NEGATIVE karma thingy?" she suggests.  
"Or maybe," Alex starts. "Just maybe Zim IS an alien and poor Dib is just trying to save the world," she finishes as she looks affectionately toward Dib, trying to get his attention.  
"Stop flirting with my boyfriend!" Xion replies angrily to Alex's 'looks'. "He's mine! MINE, you hear?!!"  
"I wasn't flirting," she says sulkily as Dib and Zim stop to rejoin the group.  
"Dib? Why do you two fight EVERY day?" Xion asks, pointing at Zim.  
Dib replies, "I dunno. It's just something I do." He says this as they turn the corner into a vacant lot. "I..." He stops cold, causing the rest of the group to run into the back of him.  
"Ow! What was that for?" Chaotica says as she runs into Alex. "That wasn't ni..." She stops and looks up. They all follow. In front of them sits what appears to be an alien spacecraft. It's a crimson red and has a very large alien emblem on it. Zim immediately recognizes it.  
"Irk One."  
"What?" The rest of the group look at Zim.  
"It's Irk One," he repeats.  
"Irk what?" Dib asks suspiciously.  
"Irk One!! Sheesh! How stupid are you?!" Zim asks, clearly frustrated.  
"See? Ha!! I TOLD you! He's an alien! I was right! I'm not crazy, I'm..."  
"Shh!!" the group hisses at Dib. Alex, Xion, and Dib head toward the giant carrier.  
"No, you mustn't!!" Zim screams. " That's a highly advanced Voot Runner! You could set off something!" Just then, the lift system descends downward, hovering. Xion decides to take a look being followed by Dib and Alex.   
"Miserable human stink beasts! Oh... the Tallest will have my head for this..." Zim says clearly depressed at the thought of impending doom.  
"Oh, c'mon! It'll be fun!" Chaotica says as she drags Zim along.  
"Huh?" Zim says as he lets himself be dragged on board.  
  
Once inside Irk One, the group decide to go down the main corridor, decorated with all that resembles Irk and the Irken empire. As they walk, Xion notices that Irk One is extremely empty.   
"Where are all the sentry men and women?" she asks, turning to Zim.  
"Huh?" Zim looks at the hall. "Oh. It's mostly automated now because the Tallest were annoyed with all the interruptions during their...umm...conversations."  
"Why were there so many interruptions?" Alex asks.  
"Well..." Zim looks around. "The soldiers kept hearing screaming and thought that the Tallest were some sort of trouble. So... they'd burst in, thinking that the Tallest were all tied up when in fact, they were just...umm... discussing...things..."   
They continue to walk down the festive hall, taking notice of one door in particular. This door appears to be emblazoned with gold, an alien symbol boldly showing on it. The door is partially opened and they hear voices coming from inside.  
"Ow! Red, that hurts!"  
"Well, if you'd just be still, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much. You are WAY too tense. I can fix that. Now. Just hold still and let me do this."  
Umm...Red?"  
What, Purple?"  
"What if you get stuck, like last time? The pain and swelling was so bad that I passed out."  
"Not any less enjoyable, was it? And besides, I finally got all the way in AND through last time without someone bursting in on us. You're so cute when you lie there, unconscious. Now. Be quiet."  
Xion peers through the door, the curiosity getting the better of her.  
"Now then," Red says as he positions himself over Purple. "Brace yourself."  
Xion watches in a traumatized horror as Red inserts his 'tube' into Purple's (ho hum). She sees the colored fluids from the two of them combine as Red pushes harder. Chaotica peeks in after cleverly pushing Xion out of the way.  
"Ooh! What's this? Interesting!"  
"What? What's interesting?" Alex asks.  
"You don't want to know," Xion tells her. "I think I'm going to be sick," she says as she tries desperately to get the image out of her mind.  
"Swollen tubes," Chaotica chortles. "This IS entertainment," she manages before going into convulsive fits of laughter. She leans on the partially opened door, trying to remained balanced. As she leans, the door suddenly flies open, so that EVERYONE can see the scene inside the room as the fall to the floor.  
"Ugh!! Gross!!" Dib and Alex say, making disgusted faces.  
Xion looks over to Chaotica who manages, "Umm..." before Xion thwacks her over the head.  
"Nice going, Chao."  
"Well, how was I to know they'd be engaging in some form of alien porn? It's like a really bad episode from Lexx."  
"Sigh."  
"Well?"  
"Shut up. Just...shut up, Chao."  
  
"I could have sworn that we switched to automated sentry, Red," Purple says.  
"We did," he looks at the people in the room.  
"Well? What are you staring at?"  
The five of them remain motionless.  
Suddenly, Chaotica bursts out in insane laughter, screaming as loud as she can, "TUBES!!!"  
  
Red looks down to Purple, who apparently passed out from the tension of the scene. Then he takes notice of his 'tube' and realizes that Purple was right.   
Purple was right. I'm too swollen at the moment to pull out."Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!!"  
  
"Swollen tubes!!" Chaotica says as she rolls around the floor, laughing at the idea.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Red asks, eyes narrowing.  
"I'm sorry, my Tallest," Zim's voice comes forward. "I have failed you. I tried to keep them off, but they are stronger than me! The radioactive pants command me to kill them, but I can't," he says as he looks up at Chaotica. " I am a failure!" he squeaks in his small psycho Zim voice.  
"Aww..." Chaotica gets off the floor and hugs Zim. " You're not a failure! You resisted the pants... I'm so glad you didn't kill us!" she says as she squeezes Zim tighter, causing him to gasp for air.  
"Yes, well," Red says, trying to look as dignified as possible (considering what position he's in, I'd say that it's pretty hard)."That still doesn't explain WHO you...you...Say...What exactly ARE you anyway?"  
"Human," Dib answers.  
"Yes, umm... It still doesn't explain WHO you HUMANS are."  
As he talks, Xion notices a small pendant around his neck, very similar to the one she's wearing. She looks down at Purple, who's still unconscious, and notices that he too, has one of these pendants. She reaches inside her shirt and pulls her own pendant out, grasping it.  
"Who the... What ARE you doing miss?" Red asks Xion as Purple reawakens.   
"Me? Oh, umm... I was just taking notice of your necklace," she points to Red's neck. "You see, I have one just like it," she takes hers off to show him. "I've had it ever since I was born and I never really knew why I had it. You see, I was adopted. I know nothing of my REAL family and I was just wondering... Where DID you get those pendants?"  
"Umm..." Red starts, but Purple interjects.  
"Mother of Irk! It's her, isn't it Red? Should we tell her?"  
Red rubs the back of his head with his armored hand. "Yeah, I guess we should explain."  
"Go on. I'm listening," Xion says as Red begins.  
  
"Well, you see, at the time you were born, we weren't the Tallest. Anyway, we were cruising around in out voot runner to various planets. We happened to land on a small planet. I think it was called... umm..." He pauses to think. A few minutes fly by and Purple gets impatient.  
"The name's not important," Purple continues where Red left off. "Anyway, we landed on a small water planet and abducted a small female inhabitant. At the time, we were geneticists for one of the MANY Irken nurseries. These 'nurseries' are where Irkens are created to fill in ranks in our vast army, but I digress. Back to the story now, k? "  
"K..." Xion says as she and the rest of the group listen intently.  
"Anyhow, we decided, one day, to do an experiment. We mixed Irken genes with that of the small female inhabitant that we had 'obtained'. What we eventually got was... well, you. We REALLY didn't expect you to live or even 'become' for that matter, but when you were born, we became sort of umm... attached. You were so cute, lying there with your antennae all curled up, sleeping. We knew that the Tallest at the time would force you into slavery if he found. We couldn't let that happen to you, so we packed the voot runner and headed into deep space. We found Earth, a small little water planet on the fringe of the universe. The stats looked good, so we decided to let one of the Earthenoids adopt you until it was safe for you to return. That necklace," he points to the one around her neck, "was given to you from us. You see, we stayed here for seven days, examining the planet, making sure you would survive. While we were here, we received a message from our home planet, Irk, reporting that the Tallest Blue, had died in a freak accident. We declared the new Tallest. That necklace reflex your status on Irk. It's proof that you are part of the royal dynasty. If anyone form Irk saw it, they'd automatically assist you," he looks at Zim, who cowers behind Chaotica. "It also serves as a communication device of sorts. We can keep an eye on you and yes, we do know about your little 'sessions' with that Earthenoid," Purple points at Dib. "We will talk to you two separately later tonight," Red says, narrowing his eyes at Dib.  
"That necklace also serves as your disguise. It makes you look all human-like, but we know what you really look like. Apparently, Zim hasn't noticed it or he'd have helped you out by now. If we had known that this was where he'd have ended up, we'd have ended his pathetic little life back on Irk."  
"What?!" Zim says, tears forming in his large, red, oval eyes. "But, my Tallest..."  
"Silence, soldier," Red interjects.  
"It's alright, Zim. No one's going to harm you," Chaotica says as she tries to calm the devastated Zim down.  
Red looks down at Purple, who smiles up at him. Red realizes that he can pull out of Purple and does so, gently. He gets off the couch and adjusts his chest plate and continues Purple's story.  
"You see? We really DID care about you, so we gave you to someone who we deemed worthy. We didn't know you'd be friends with the enemy," red says as he looks Dib over.   
"Enemy?" Dib says, confused. "I'm not an enemy!"  
"You ARE the one who kept trying to capture Zim and do horrible biopsy experiments on him, are you not?" Purple inquires.  
"Yeah, I'm the one who keeps trying to expose Zim. He can't fool me. I KNOW what REALLY is..." Dib says, waving his arms about wildly.   
"Oh really? And exactly what is he?" Red asks, smiling at Purple.  
"He's umm... an alien!! An alien I tell you!! I KNOW what I'm talking about!" Dib screams at the Tallest.  
"Calm down!" Chaotica and Alex say together as they force Dib to sit down.  
"It's all right, Dib," Alex says, cuddling Dib.  
"So... you tried to kill Zim and conduct hideously cruel experiments on him... Good for you," Red says as he readjusts his breastplate.  
"Swollen tubes!!" Chaotica repeats, seeing Red readjust his chest piece.   
"What is WRONG with you?!" Red yells angrily.  
"You! Swollen tubes! Ha! That's amusing!" she manages between fits of laughter.  
"I see nothing funny about this, " Purple says as he gets off the couch, narrowing his eyes at Chaotica.  
"HEHAHAHAHAHA-Hehahaha...Ow! My sides hurt. HAHAHAHAHA!" Chaotica to laugh, rolling on the floor again.  
"It's rather impolite of you to barge in on our umm... affairs," Purple continues, very embarrassed by having to talk about it.  
"You always were the sensitive one," Red says, nudging Purple in the side.  
"Shut up."  
"Really! It's not anything new! Why do you think we decided to automate everything?" Red asks.  
"Well, it may not be new to YOU," Chaotica giggles, "but it is to me and I think it's funny! Hey! I want to ask you two something!" she says as she pulls something out of her backpack. It's a set of connected paper strips, marked in certain directions by arrows. The Tallest look confused.  
"Do you know what this thing is?" she hands it to Red.  
"Chaotica!" Alex and Xion scream.  
"What?"  
"Why are pestering them with that... that... thing?" Zim asks, pointing at the object in Red's hand.  
"It's a Mobius Strip (if it's spelled wrong, don't complain. I don't fool with pieces of paper)!!" Chaotica replies happily.  
"We know!!" Alex yells.  
"Mobius Strip? What's a Mobius Strip?" Red asks, his antennae going up in a quizzical way. He looks over to Purple who just shrugs his shoulders.  
"I dunno..." he says.  
"A Mobius Strip is..."  
"Chaotica!"  
"What!?"  
"No one wants to hear about that strip thingy right now!! Alex screams. Xion backs away from Alex's screaming and falls over the couch.  
"Ow!"  
"What, cupcake?" Red and Purple turn around to find Xion all crumpled up between the couch and the wall.  
"I fell," she answers back.  
"Aww...Isn't that cute?" Red says, his eyes showing warmth. "She's so cute, wouldn't you agree?" he asks, looking in Purple's direction.  
Xion gets up and brushes herself off.  
"Thanks, Alex," she says, implying extreme sarcasm.  
"What did I do?" she asks.  
"Well, you kind of scared me with all your loud screaming."  
"I SCARED you? Now that's just not right," she manages to say while suppressing giggles.  
"Oh, shut up."  
"Nyah," Alex sticks her tongue out at Xion.  
"Are you prepared to return to Irk with us?" Red comes forward, placing a small tiara on Xion's head.  
"Wha?" Zim stutters. "SHE'S a princess? Of Irk!?"  
"Of course she's the princess!" Purple bellows. "What else would she be?"  
"But...my Tallest...she's the enemy!" Zim says, getting that squinty eyed look.  
"Nonsense, Zim," Red assures him.  
"What did you think she was?" Purple asks again.  
"A genetic clone gone horribly wrong?" Chaotica suggests. Alex and Zim snicker.  
"These are your FRIENDS?" Red asks, pointing at the people in the room. "These creatures insult you and you let them get away with it?" Purple shakes his head. "Tsk."   
"Yes, I let them make stupid little comments."  
"Well, you shouldn't."  
"I shouldn't?"  
"No."  
"K?"  
"Allow me to demonstrate," Purple pulls a small remote from one of his loop pocket thingies. "This," he points at the little black remote. "This is an electro magnetic shock device. It's the equivalent of what Earthenoids call a 'tazer'. This one's a little more advanced. I can send different levels of voltage without having to be near the thing. Observe." He turns a little knob and pushes the small button. Chaotica and Zim scream in gut-wrenching pain. They grab at the back of their necks, trying to do ANYTHING to reduce the severe hurting.  
"See?" Purple smiles. "What do you think about our little affairs now, hmm?"  
Alex snickers. "I laugh at your pain," she says when the two are finally spared the electrical shocks.   
"Shut up, you NOT so tall person," Chao manages as she pushes Alex into a nearby wall.  
"Ow!" Alex says, rubbing her head. " That wasn't nice!"  
"So are you ready to return to Irk?" Red asks excitedly. "We'll return you to your normal Irken self after takeoff."  
"But," Xion starts. " I'd have to leave my friends behind, and Dib. I couldn't do that."  
"Friends? What friends? We see no friends here," Red replies.  
"What about Dib?"  
"The big headed Earthenoid?"  
"Yeah, whatever. What about him?" Xion asks again.  
"Umm..." Red and Purple exchange looks. "Sure he can come. We want to examine that head of his," Red says, smiling slyly.  
"What about us?" Chaotica and Alex ask in unison.  
"What ABOUT you?" Purple repeats back.  
"Can't we come?"  
"No. Wait. Umm... What do you think Red?"  
"We could always use more servants," he replies.  
"But I don't want to be a servant to some evil force!!" Chaotica cries out.  
"And like I do?" Alex asks angrily, slapping Chao across the head.  
"Ow!" she wails, "Stop picking on me!"  
Xion giggles, pointing at the fight between her friends.  
"Stop laughing at my pain!" Chaotica rants.  
"Yeah!" Alex chimes in. " That's my job!"  
"Yeah...wait a sec... Hey!" Chao looks angrily at Alex while she and Xion continue to laugh at Chao.  
"Fine! You can come! Anything! Just shut up!!" Red screams, frustrated.  
"Yeah!!" Alex and Chao scream, jumping up and down. "We're being abducted!"  
"Umm... it's only abduction if you go by force," Dib says as a thoughtful note. The two girls look at him and then at one another.   
"Yeah! We're going to Irk!!" They scream, continuing their incessant bouncing.  
Zim sighs as he smacks his forehead. "Ugh."  
"Zim!" Red bellows.  
"Yes, my Tallest!" Zim says, giving an Irken salute while at attention.  
"Prepare for launch!"  
"Yes, Sir! Wait! Isn't all that automated now?"  
"Are you challenging us, soldier?" Purple says, looming over Zim.  
"No, Sir!" Zim stutters.  
"Good, now go warm up the engines."  
"Yes, my Tallest!" Zim squeaks as he runs down the corridor toward the ships' main control.  
"Wait for us!!" Chaotica and Alex yell, running after him, their arms flailing about.  
"Those two are easily excited," Purple says watching them run after Zim. "Are all Earthenoids like that?"  
"No. Just those two," Xion relies, smiling and shaking her head.  
"I see," Purple says as he moves about.  
Just then, the voot runner rumbles to life as it prepares for takeoff.  
"Hold on," Red tells Dib and Xion. " It gets sort of...rough." The room shakes violently, then the carrier ascends straight up. The four can feel the immense pressure of gravity as they fly through the layers of the atmosphere. From down the corridor comes an excitable "WHEE!" as the runner exits the Earth's atmosphere.  
"Whew!" Purple says as he wipes his forehead.  
"Now that THAT'S out of the way," Red talks, directing himself toward Xion, "You must change your attire."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well, you ARE a princess now. You can't very well go out in public wearing...THAT," Purple explains, pointing to Xion's overlarge clothes. "Come with us," Red directs her to a door as Chaotica, Alex and Zim return from the control consol. They all start to follow the Tallest and Xion, but are stopped short by Red.  
"You stay here."  
"Why? Where is SHE going?" Chaotica asks, pointing at Xion.  
"She's a princess now. She needs the proper attire."  
"Oh. Why can't we come?"  
"Never mind, JUST... stay here," Red points to the carpeted floor. " You too," he says, eyeing Dib as he shuts the door.  
  
Once inside the cavernous interior with the door safely locked behind them, Purple and Red proceed to guide Xion to another door.  
"This... this is your wardrobe closet." Red gestures to the door. Xion opens it and is amazed at the variety of clothing.  
"Of course, you won't be able to fit into these until you are in your proper form, so..." Red takes his pendant off and holds it up to the light. Purple follows and urges Xion to do the same. She does and the three pendants create a blinding light that engulfs her. The opals glow luminescent as the light created gets stronger. When the light finally subsides, Xion is nowhere to be found. In her place is a tall female Irken, her cerulean eyes casting a reflection.  
"Wow, that was umm... strange," she says as her eyes adjust. She takes notice of the Tallest who are trying to control fits of laughter.  
"What?" she asks, All they can do, however, is point and laugh. Xion looks down at her arms.  
"What!?" She asks angrily as she looks down. "Mother of Irk! I'm naked!! Why don't you two TELL me these things!?"  
The Tallest burst out laughing.  
"Grr!" Xion throws one of her shoes at Purple's head before storming off to hide behind the closet door.  
"Ow!!" Purple rubs the spot where the shoe hit him.  
"Aww... she's so cute when she's all angry and stuff," Red replies in response to Purple's pain.  
"Well, I certainly see where her aggressive temper comes from," Purple says, looking up at Red.  
"Oh, shut up."  
Xion grabs several objects from the closet and goes back behind the door.  
"Oh come out," Red urges her. "We won't laugh, it's just that you looked all cute and stuff, standing there all nude and confused," he says, trying to conceal his laughter.  
"Yeah, right," she says, coming out from behind the door, fully dressed in Irken attire.   
"Well, how do I look?" she asks.  
"Beautiful..." is all that they can manage to say.  
"You look amazing," Purple answers again, smiling at her.  
"Can I go rejoin my friends now?" Xion asks impatiently.  
"Not yet... You're missing a few accessories," Purple remarks.  
"Yes. You forgot this," Red says, handing her the tiara.  
"Oh, okay... how about now?" she asks again, placing the tiara on her head.  
"Wait a sec," Red says as he runs back to the closet and pulls out a long box. "This is yours too."  
She opens the box and gasps at its contents. Inside is a gem scepter. Engraved with the sacred emblem, the scepter stands four feet in length and is amazingly lightweight.  
"Do you like it?" Red asks.  
"Yes... it's beautiful," she says, crying.  
"What's wrong?" Purple asks concerned.  
Xion looks at Purple and replies, "Nothing. I'm just so glad that I've finally found out who my real parents are; where I truly belong." She gets up and hugs the Tallest.  
"Aww... Isn't that cute?" Purple asks as she hugs Red. Red looks down at her, his antennae down and eyes full of warmth.  
"I think it's time to reintroduce you to your friends as Princess Zeta," he says, nodding to Purple.  
  
"Zeta?"  
"Yes. That's the name we chose for you when you were born."  
"Umm..k?"  
"We realize that in Earthenoid terms, the word 'zeta' is one of the letters in the Greek alphabet, but on Irk, there exists a precious stone known as the Zeta Stone. It's a blue gem with a think transparency. It is a very valued and rare stone where we come from. This stone is so rare that only the Irken princesses of the Irken Dynasty were allowed to wear them. You are one of them now. Come to think of it, who WAS the last princess Purple?"  
"That would have been princess Xyl, over 2,000 years ago. You see, Irken females are a rarity and Irken princesses are so rare that it is unlikely to have more than ONE in a thousand years. You are a very rare Irken, just like the Zeta Stone is a very rare gem."  
"Are you ready to be reintroduced to your friends?" Red asks.  
Zeta nods. "Yes, I'm ready.  
"Alright then," Red smiles warmly.  
All three step out into the main room once more, the Tallest concealing Zeta.  
"Earthenoids and...Zim," Purple begins. "Meet the new princess of Irk and next in line to the throne." He moves out of the way so they all can see her.  
She stand's at around "6'6" with deep cerulean blue eyes and blue attire. A small tiara sits atop her green head. A four foot scepter is by her side and around her neck rests a small pendant.  
"Xion?" Alex and Chaotica ask surprised.  
"Princess Zeta!" Zim squeaks, kneeling before her. "I am at your service."  
"Xion?" Dib questions, stunned.  
"Yes, Dib?"   
"Zeta! Princess Zeta!!" Zim corrects Dib shaking an angry finger at him.  
At this, the Tallest smile at one another.  
"Is it really you?"  
"Yes."  
Chaotica comes over and nudges Dib in the side. " Is this ironic or what? You fell in love with one of your enemies' kind!" She points at Zim.   
"Shut up...just shut up."  
"Hey! How come SHE gets to be a princess? Why not me?" Alex whines, pointing to herself.  
"Because," Purple starts. " You aren't Irken. You're an Earthen thing. We didn't CREATE you."  
"So?"  
"So, you can't be a princess. You don't have an ounce of Irken in you. You Earth beast."  
"Stop it," Zeta tells the Tallest. "Stop teasing her."  
"Who said we were teasing?" Red asks.  
Chaotica starts laughing at this.   
"What's so funny?" Purple asks, not understanding.  
"You!"  
"And why is that?"  
"I'm not telling you! You'll just hurt me some more!" she manages between laughs.  
"Tell meee..." Red says in that one eyed squinty look.  
"Alright."  
"Well?"  
"Come closer," Chaotica motions for them to lean closer.  
"Well?" They say as they get closer.  
"Closer," she repeats until they are right next to her.  
Chaotica whispers, "You really want to know?"  
"Yes," the Tallest reply.  
"You positive?"   
"For crying out loud, YES!" they hiss.  
"Alright!"  
"So... what's so funny?"  
Chaotica giggles, then whispers, "Tubes! Swollen tubes!!" then rolls around on the floor, laughing hysterically.   
"Grr!" Purple and Red hover away angrily.  
"What is it with you and those...those..."Alex starts.  
"Tubes?"Chaotica finishes.  
"Yeah. What have you been smoking?"  
At this, Chaotica goes into even more convulsive laughter.  
"Chao, please," Zeta asks.  
"Oh alright," Chaotica says, getting off the floor.  
"Now," Red begins. "Computer! Full speed to Irk!"  
"Yes, Sir!" a tinny voice replies. The ship disappears in a blinding light as it travels to its destination. As it zips along the Galactic Highway, an excited "WHEE!" can be heard echoing in the vacuum of space...  
  



End file.
